Nothing Compares
by Akemi-chan
Summary: Based a few years after the LOTR series. Main character, Shez, is Princess of New Mordor. R&R Flames welcome.
1. To Rivendell

Disclaimer: I own Shez, Hays, King Hon, Queen Masia, and Shion, oh, and Master and Cro, so they're mine! I don't own Lord of the Rings, Tolkien does, unfortunately. WAH! Please R&R, flames welcome. 

  
  
  
  


Shez, princess of Mordor, was not the most usual girl you could find. With the bit of Elvish blood in her, she was almost immortal, but not quite. She was taught by her assistant, Hays, that survival was the biggest priority at that time. Before then, Mordor was a land of death and cruel whispers. No one dared go near it, and the whole time this was happening, Shez had run away from home with her co-assistant, Shion, and Hays. They ran off to Mount Doom, hoping to find Saruman and destroy him themselves. Instead, she ran into the two Hobbits with the ring of power, hoping to destroy it. 

Now, at the moment, Shez, Shion, and Hays were safely secure in the castle of Mordor with the King and Queen, hoping to find dear Shez a suitor. 

"Shez, you must find a suitable husband," her mother said, going through Shez's closet to find a dress. 

"I have found suitable men," Shez said. 

"Oh, right. Like the time you brought home the man with dread locks and the nose ring." 

"I liked him." 

"And the man with long, braided hair with tattoos up the yin-yang!" 

Shez rolled her eyes. 

"He was an artist." 

"No, no! You're finding a person who looks good, even if he's a dwarf!" 

"NO!" 

"Then cooperate with me." 

"Fine." 

Shez lied down on her bed. 

"Well, Shez dear, you may choose whatever you wish. I must go downstairs." 

Shez quickly closed the door behind her mother, only to find Hays hiding behind the door. She let out a scream and tripped over her dress onto her bed. 

"Hays! Don't scare me like that!" 

"Sorry, my dear, it's just . . . I was listening to your conversation with the Queen. It seems you need a vacation," he said. 

"What are you implying?" 

"That how about you, me, and Shion go to Rivendell!" 

"Rivendell? Where the Elves live?" 

"Precisely." 

Shez stood and up and paced around, her hand over her mouth. She seemed to be thinking the conspiracy over in her mind. 

"Well, mother won't like it. She's got too much on her mind to--" 

"No, no, no. We go . . . unnoticed." 

"As in . . . incognito?" 

"Well, a bit, I suppose."

"Excellent idea, Hays! Brilliant! Elrond is a friend of my father! He'll gladly take us in!" 

"Like when you were just a girl that one time and you . . ." 

"That wasn't funny. My father had me in trouble for weeks!" 

Hays smiled. He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. 

"Here's the plan: Tomorrow, your mother and you are going to be trying on wedding gowns. I will come with all over your things in my bags. I will schedule a trip, and it will look like I'm leaving, but I will saddle up Cro also. She will be waiting for you with me outside the back of the castle. You will make up an excuse to leave the room, accompanied by Shion. Then, you two will exit the back door and we will leave." 

Shez stared at him. She seemed a bit nervous. 

"That's easier said than done, Hays." 

"I know, but we've done it before." 

"Okay, okay. Have you told Shion?" 

"Yes, Shez, everything is going according to plan so far." 

"Perfect. Schedule the trip. You can take Cro and Master out of their stables and get them prepared for travel. I know for a fact that The Shire is a longer ways away than Mordor from Rivendell. The last time we traveled we were with Sam Gamgee and Frodo Baggins." 

Hays nodded. 

"I will do that now, Shez." 

"Good." 

He bowed himself out of the room and closed the door silently. Shez fell onto her bed again. In just hours time, she would be leaving Mordor and going back to Rivendell. It would be much different from the last time she saw it, but would be just as beautiful. 

  
  


The next morning, everything went so smoothly, Shez thought it was a dream. Everything went so quickly, Shez couldn't help but showing her excitement. Her mother finally led her to a magnificent room full of beautifully mastered gowns. Her mother was delighted to see the look of glowing wonder in Shez's eyes. 

"Look! Look at this one! It's blue . . . Can it be blue?" 

"Oh, well, I don't know, Shez. It's up to you." 

"Wonderful." 

It seemed as though it were hours in the dress room. Finally, Shion appeared in the room. Shez and Shion made eye contact and nodded. 

"Mother, can I try on this blue dress and then see it in my bedroom mirror. I find my bedroom has more natural light." 

"All right, Shez." 

"Shion can help me get the dress on, all right?" 

She smiled and nodded her head. Shez smiled back and grabbed Shion's hand, leading her out of the dress room. Shion made sure that the Queen wasn't watching as they silently crept out the back door. They saw Hays on Master, who was a bit anxious to leave. Cro was saddled and ready for departure. Shion climbed onto Master behind Hays, and Shez climbed on Cro and threw the dress over her lap. 

"Hai!" Shez cried. 

Both horses set off at a run. Cro, being faster, was ahead of Master, who was silently gaining speed. They rode through steep hills and shallow rivers. Shez pulled out her sword and cut brush and wood out of their way as they rode. Before they knew it, they could see the peak of the highest building in Rivendell, and they finally arrived, stopping in front of Elrond's castle. 

"I do not ever want to ride Master again! He is reckless!" Shion cried, leaping off the horse. 

Shez climbed over the side and came to the ground with a thud. 

"Spectacular. Absolutely magnificent. I knew it changed since I was last here." 

"Yes." 

"See Hays? I told you we would get here in a matter of hours if we kept riding. See?" 

"Right as always, Princess Shez," Hays said with a grin. 

A few people stopped to stare at them. Others bowed at Shez, who smiled. 

"Come on, Hays. Shion, please watch after Cro and Master as we go see to business." 

"Yes ma'am." 

Hays and Shez walked into the palace, not even being stopped by the guards.

"Do they remember me?" Shez whispered to Hays. 

"Well, you'll always be hailed with the two Hobbits as the Princess who saved everyone." 

"I only helped." 

"Helping is good." 

"Not all the time." 

They walked down more chambers. Finally, one guard stood in their path. 

"Tell me who passes." 

"Princess Shez of Mordor, daughter of Queen Masia and King Hon. And my squire, Master Hays of Mordor, son of Duke Wilnish of Rivendell." 

"What business do you have with King Elrond?" 

Hays whispered in Shez's ear. 

"We are visiting, Sir." 

The guard eyed the two, and then opened the door, slamming it behind them. For a minute or two, Shez and Hays stood there, trying the hide their excitement. Finally, the door opened again and the guard came out. 

"Princess Shez, Master Hays, you are welcomed," he said, bowing. 

They walked through the open door, greeted by Elrond. He had a much broader smile this time to welcome the two. 

"Shez, Hays, how good to see you. And where is Hon and Masia?" 

"Mordor. I'm afraid they won't be joining us. Shion is also here with us. She is outside with Master and Cro." 

"You still have those two? They're quite old." 

"Yes, I know. We ask permission to use the stables, Sir." 

"Of course." 

Shez nodded at Hays, who immediately exited the room to join Shion. Elrond looked back down at Shez. 

"So, what brings you three here again? To see Aragorn? I have to say, he is doing better."

"No, though it would be nice to see him again. The White City is doing better with him. Not that Boromir wasn't a good leader, it's just . . ." 

"Yes. We all regret it." 

"I just wish I had been there to save him." 

"Everyone loses the ones they love." 

Shez nodded. Elrond put his arm around her shoulders. 

"Elrond, you know how it is. I ran away from home because they want me to marry some sort of old royalty. I was going to marry Boromir, but all that returned to me was his gem-incrusted dagger. Aragorn gave it to me personally." 

"Aragorn is a great man." 

"I hope that Arwen is happy with him. I don't want to see their marriage split up." 

"Yes, but he is only mortal." 

Shez looked sadly out the window. 

"Well, that's all right, I suppose. Arwen's decision was wise indeed." 

"Yes. But, have you come back for . . . someone else?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Someone who . . . misses you . . . and has missed you for quite some time . . ." 

"Who?" 

"The first person you actually-er-met here." 

"Legolas?! That stupid bastard is still here?" 

"Yes, well, he does live here." 

"If I saw him again I would give him a piece of my mind. And then I'd give him a piece of my fist." 

"Oh dear." 

"Anyway, where can we sleep?" 

Elrond led her out of the room and down the foyer. In that same hall it had the sword that was used three-thousand years ago by Aragorn's ancestor. Then he stopped at a foyer lined with rooms. He opened two doors. 

"That's all we can spare at the moment. We're having house guests at the moment, and need plenty of rooms." 

Shez nodded and went back downstairs and met with Shion and Hays. Shion and Hays were very angry when they only saw two rooms. 

"Well, I'll have both of you know -- and that's my luggage -- that I am not sharing a room. Good-night, I'll see you two in the morning. Elrond is also letting me do archery." 

Shez closed the door, leaving Hays and Shion sputtering with anger. 

"You, mister, are sleeping on the floor." 

Hays did not have a comfortable night sleeping on the ground. He awoke with a rather large headache and backache. He found Shez outside with Shion as an audience, arching. In fact, Shez was a very good archer, but her father would never let her fight in a war with her skill. But in just the wall over, Legolas was practicing also. 

"Shit," Hays muttered beneath his breath. He walked over to Shez and Shion, greeting them in the best mood he could. "Good morning, SHEZ. Wonderful day, eh?" 

He remembered to say "Shez" extra loud to draw attention over from Legolas. 

"Morning, Hays. No, it's not a wonderful day. It's a particularly bad day to get me very pissed off at one moment." 

"Ah, well, yes, I suppose a lot of days are like that," he replied. Shit, shit, shit-shit, shit. 

She grabbed another arrow out of her quiver and placed it on the bow, aimed, and fired. It struck the target straight in the bull's-eye, which made Hays flinch. 

"If that stupid bastard Legolas were here right now, I would replace the target with him. That shot there would've hit him straight in his heart, and he would roll over, convulsing and blood squirting everywhere. I would kill him just like how the Uruk-Hai killed my Boromir." 

"Are-are you sure?" 

"Positive," she said. She grabbed another arrow, placed it on her bow, and shot it. It flew straight into the bull's-eye (Legolas's heart), and broke down the middle of the first one. A grin spread across her face and she aimed again. Instead of the arrow hitting the bull's-eye, it hit the very top part of the target. "Oops, his head." 

"Uh, uh, Princess. Don't you think you should have something to eat." 

"Nope, I ate." 

Before Hays could say anything else, Shez pointed her aim up to the sky and let it go, hitting a flying bird, and falling into the spot next to them, right where Legolas was. 

A few girl screamed, and ran out of the space. Shez and Shion clapped their hands to their mouths to stop from laughing. 

"You girls! You're going to get in trouble!" Hays hissed angrily at them. 

"What are they gonna do, spank us?" 

Shion laughed harder, until Legolas appeared from the space, holding the arrow that was sunk into the bird. He didn't look too angry, but from the back, he couldn't see who is was. 

"Princess, you - uh - have company," Hays whispered. 

"Excuse me, but I think this is your's," he said, throwing it to Hays's feet. 

"Shit," Shion and Hays said in unison. 

Shez slowly turned around. They gasped when they saw each other. 

"YOU!" they cried together, pointing at each other. 

"I can't believe this! Of all people to ruin my vacation!" Shez cried, throwing down her arrow. 

"Oh, ruin your vacation, huh?! You don't think I've forgiven you!?" 

"Oh, don't worry, pal! I don't want you to forgive me!" 

"What did you do this time?! RUN AWAY FROM HOME AGAIN!?" 

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" 

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!" 

"OH, GO TO HELL!" 

"AFTER YOU!" 

Shez pulled out another bow and shot it. It dug itself deep into Legolas's shoulder. 

"Oh my!" Shez cried. "I hit him." 

"Nice shot, Shez," he gasped. 

He fell over on his back, clutching the arrow. Shez was jumping up and down on the spot happily. 

"I hit him! I hit him! I can't believe this, I actually did it!" 

"Shez, take him up to get that taken care of," Shion said. 

"Oh all right! Hays, get him, I don't want to touch him," she said. 

"You don't want to touch him, Princess, or you can't," Hays whispered in her ear after he picked up Legolas, who was standing quite steadily. 

"You heard me, Hays," she growled at him. "Take him up to the castle and out of my sight. You too, Shion." 

She quickly hurried after Legolas and Hays, not daring to look behind her. 

Shez sat down on the cool grass. She held her hand up to the light, reflecting the brilliant ring she was wearing. 

"It's just like his dagger. Why did he have to die? When I . . . I was waiting for him. Legolas lived. Why did he have to live? Why does he have to come back to torture me and play games." She massaged her forehead with the palms of her hands. "No. No more. This is going to end now." 

She got up and put down her quiver and bow. She headed for the castle; as slowly as possible, she climbed the stairs, making sure to count each one. When she finally reached the hospital wing, Hays and Shion were heading out. She fled to a dark corner, and watched them go out of sight, hoping they didn't see her. She came out silently, and tipped down another hall, where there was a door ajar. She looked in through the crack. She quickly snapped back. Legolas . . . without a shirt . . . She took a deep breath. 

She knocked silently on the door. It opened, and she was confronted with a shirtless Legolas. She quickly turned around again. 

"Sir! You're --" 

"Oh, it's you. Well, I'm fine now, but I suppose that's bad news for you." 

"No, I wanted to apologize. I - I shouldn't' ve done that. It was wrong, and I was just ill tempered, not in the perfect mood for you to show up again." 

"No, I just live here." 

She turned back around. Shirtless or not, she was going to confront him. 

"So, you think just because you live here you can treat me as though I were something you could throw around, eh? I am a Princess! How dare you . . . you . . . you . . ." 

"Can't think of an insult?" 

"No! It's just . . . I can't find anything that can describe you!" 

"Really?" 

"Yes! Now leave." 

"But I was here first." 

"Well then I'll leave and you stay! So stay!" 

"Don't you want to come in?" 

"I'd rather sew my eyelids shut." 

"I insist." 

He grabbed her shoulders and steered her in the room. Her arms were crossed and her lips were pursed. She sat on his bed while he got his shirt on. 

"Wow, comfy," she said sarcastically. 

"Thanks to you," he said. 

He turned around. She stuck out her tongue and flipped him off. She quickly put her hand down and turned away as he walked back over to her. 

"So, why am I in here when I could be doing something important?" she said. 

"Doing what?" 

"I-I, well, I could be . . . erm, maybe . . ."

"Killing more birds?" 

"Yes! I mean, no. You're mincing words." 

"So what if I am?" 

He drew nearer to her. In a fleeting moment, she felt like strangling him. Instead, she did the next best thing: She spit in his face. He closed his eyes and wiped it off with his sleeve. 

"You . . . you . . . PERSON!" she cried. 

She stormed out of the room, muttering angrily to herself. Elrond swept past her and went into Legolas's room. 

"What happened there?" 

"We had a disagreement." 

Shez stormed out of the castle and met with Hays and Shion. 

"Of all the nerve! How dare he make a move on me! I AM A PRINCESS!" 

"Right you are, Shez," Hays said hastily. 

"SO WHAT ELSE COULD I DO!? I'M GOING TO BE MARRIED!!" 

"You were going to be married, Princess," Shion said matter-of-factly. "Boromir is dead." 

"DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT, SHION!!! SHIT! PEOPLE ACT AS THOUGH I'M AN IDIOT!!!" 

"Especially me?" asked a voice from behind her. 

She turned around, nose flared, eyes alight with fury. 

"ESPECIALLY YOU!!! Legolas! What are you doing here?" 

"I followed you." 

"Why are you following me around? You're . . . you're like a pompous guard dog!" 

Legolas whispered something to Hays and Shion and they left off to the castle again. 

"Am I really?" 

He walked over to her again. She took a step back, her fists clenched. 

"I'm warning you! One step closer and I'll . . . I'll . . . hurt you!" 

"Will you really?" 

"I DID IT BEFORE!" 

He grabbed her hand. She looked absolutely terrified at his touch. Two little voices sounded off in her head. 

You know, he's stronger than you. Just . . . let it go. 

She's right. Just give in. You know he's a lot better looking than Boromir. 

Oh shut up, you. She's still in love with Boromir. 

He's dead, you stupid fucker. 

THAT'S IT, VOICE! YOU'RE GOING DOWN! 

*Figures. My voices hate each other.* 

"Please let go of me, Legolas." 

"Why? Such . . . soft hands," he whispered, stroking her hand. 

Oh shit. 

Kick him, dude! 

Dude? 

Uhhh . . . 

So she did. She kicked him in the face and ran away. She hid behind a nearby wall and sank down low, clutching her chest, her breath bated. 

You stupid idiot! You weren't supposed to listen to her! She's the bad one! 

Oh, go to Hell. 

SEE? I'M AN ANGEL!! 

Will you two shut up for a minute? I'm trying to think here. 

See what you did, you inane fool!

Oh, shut up, she's trying to think. 

Before she could stand up, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, teeth clenched, wincing slightly. 

"Uh, Legolas, about that --" 

Of course, she didn't have time to speak. He had immediately kissed her, catching her heart in her throat. 

Ah, love. 

Oh, shut up. 

Her shoulders eased and her tension ebbed away. She sank into his arms and he released her, her eyes still closed, her lips shaking. 

"I couldn't help it," he said to her, smiling. 

"I could see that." 

"I need to go." 

"O-Ok, you can go . . ." 

He turned around and hurried away, his blonde hair swaying behind him. Shez clutched the wall and touched her lips. 

"What the hell just happened?" 

  
  


Hays and Shion had been looking all over for Shez until midnight. 

"Finally!" Hays cried. 

"I kissed him," she said, her words and thoughts a bit scrambled. "I didn't mean to . . . it just happened." 

"Oh my. Shez, you kissed Legolas?" Shion asked. 

"Uh-huh," she said, nodding her head convulsively. 

Shez walked ahead of them, still nodding her head. Behind her back, Shion and Hays gave each other a high-five. 

They walked up to the castle and into their rooms. Shez lied down on her bed. 

  
  


The light in Shez's bedroom flickered on. Legolas walked in, suddenly noticing Shez lying in bed. He froze; stealthily, he crept over to her. Unfortunately, he tripped and fell, his foot catching on a few things including a cabinet, a small table with a burnt-out candle on it, and a pile of sheets stacked next to the cabinet. 

Shez shot straight up in bed and her mouth opened wide in horror as Legolas struggled to untangle himself from the sheets. 

"LEGOLAS!! THAT IS IT BUDDY!" she leapt from the bed, her fists posed and the anger burning in her eyes like wildfire. "PREPARE TO HAVE YOUR ASS KICKED INTO YESTERDAY!!!" 

"Wait, Shez, I can explain about that kiss." 

"Oh right, and how you came into my room." 

"Your room? This is my room!" 

"WHAT?! ELROND, THAT STUPID BASTARD!!" 

"You know, you could help me." 

"Oh really. I thought you liked to be in that position." 

"I think I know what you're implying and I seriously don't think that right." 

She pulled him up, various items breaking. Legolas brushed himself off. Shez stared at him for a few minutes. 

"What was I gonna do? Oh yeah." 

She picked up a flower vase and threw it at Legolas's head. He quickly ducked, and it broke against the wall. 

"Wait! Shez! Stop!" 

She picked up a smaller glass ornament, and chucked it. It hit Legolas square in the forehead, and he clutched the spot, which was bleeding, or at least Shez thought it was. 

"HA! I GOT YOU!!" she cried triumphantly, punching the air. 

"Ah, that hurt!" 

Shez put down her hand and walked over to him. 

"Oh Gosh, it only left a bruise thingy."

"'A bruise thingy?'" 

"Did I stutter?" 

Legolas took his hand away. There was a cut on the bruise, which was bleeding. 

"Just a bruise, huh?" 

"Well, your hand was there so I couldn't see it!" 

He wiped the bit of blood on his shirt, making Shez stick her tongue out. 

"That's disgusting." 

"What?" 

"You wiping it on your clothes!" 

"Uh-huh." 

"Oh, never mind!" 

Shez walked away, her blonde hair swishing from side to side. She pulled the sheets from the ground and stacked them next to her bed. She grabbed the other pillow and threw it down at the head. 

"What's that?" 

"You sleep there." 

"I'm sleeping on the ground?!" 

"That's what it looks like, huh?" 

Legolas walked over to the sheets and sat down, making them all sink down on the ground. 

"How am I suppose to sleep on this?" 

"Okay, first, you lay down. Second, you put that top sheet over you. Third, you shut the hell up and make sure you don't bother me." 

"That's not what I meant." 

So Legolas laid down on the sheet-bed-thingy and fell asleep (sort of). Shez looked down at him before looking back at the mess. 

"I'll clean it later," she grumbled to herself and she went to sleep on her bed. 

  
  


~~ 

  
  
  
  


A/N: Okay, how was it? I have to wait for some reviews saying it's good before posting on Chapter 2. ^ ^ 


	2. Hays the Wizard

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hays looked out his window, only seeing the blue skies of Rivendell stretching for forever. Boring, he thought, making his way out of the castle and out to look for Shion and Shez, who had both disappeared before day-break. He looked in a mirror in the hall, which looked as though it had just been cleaned. He saw the thick black hair sweeping down just like all the other Elves and his young face framed by it. His nose, a bit pointed, was held perfectly and matched his graceful features beyond anyone's . . . at least matching Legolas's. 

He smiled in satisfaction. His looks matched the Prince's looks, except Legolas had blonde hair, which was much softer. He shrugged, and then walked out, his hands barely in his tunic pockets. But before he could do anything in Rivendell, he saw a large crowd formed in an empty and wide space. People were shouting excitedly at something in the middle and groaned in frustration, slapping their hands to their foreheads. He walked over to the large group. 

"A fight . . . barbarians," Hays muttered to himself. 

Of course, two Elves were in the middle, beating the living crap-o-la out of each other. He couldn't help but smile as one of the Elves kicked his opponent to the ground, kicking him profusely in the side and in the gut. Nothing made guys more alive than watching a person beat the hell out of another guy. 

His opponent could not get up, therefore, the standing man was the victor and was rewarded with a good sum of money. Then two other men stepped in, not minding the blood. 

While Hays was watching, a man tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Hey, pal. You wanna fight?" the man asked. 

"Oh no, I'm . . ." 

"Winner takes all."

"I'm in." 

"You're fighting . . ." he looked on his list. "Ooh, Prince Legolas. Good luck, buddy. You're gonna need it." 

"I DON'T NEED LUCK!" 

Hays suddenly felt very in-charge. The time passed like grains of sand in a time-turner. 

Meanwhile, Shez and Shion were watching them fight on an upper level. Shez seemed interested in the prospect of a bunch of guys just getting shirtless and fighting. Shion was calling things out like: "THE LEFT! THE LEFT!" or "YOU FIGHT LIKE MY GRANDMA! AND SHE'S DEAD!" Shez just watched on, hopelessly drooling on her sleeve. 

Then, her head snapped up. Legolas was pulling off his shirt, along with Hays, and they got into a fighting position. 

"Holy shit, Princess! Is that Master Hays?" Shion asked, pointing. 

"I think . . . no, I know it is." 

Shez leaned over to get a better look. 

"So Legolas . . . you scared?" Hays asked with a grin on his face. 

"Why should I be scared? You just a wizard." 

First blow. Right across the face, making Legolas's lower lip bleed. He licked it off and spit it to the ground, splattering in different directions. Hays's uncouth eyes fell upon Legolas's mouth. More blood dripped down his lip down his chin. Soon, there were just punches all together. 

Shez let out frightened squeals when Legolas or Hays got hurt too bad. Shion yelled out her remarks. Soon, they were both too tired to continue. They both fell to their knees at the same time, breathing hard and both grinning. Hays fell backward and Legolas foreword. They both stared at each other with the same fiery hate, and both drifted in and out of consciousness. 

Hays woke up. Legolas was still asleep, his wounds healing remarkably fast. His breathing was steady, his chest moving up and down, his breath going in and out. Hays turned away as he started to feel a sudden desire to walk over to his bed . . . 

Shez slammed the door open, making Legolas jump, his hair sticking up funny in the back. Hays looked over at her, his black eyes full of dismay and appreciation. 

"HAYS! Oh my gosh, are you all right? Are you dying?" 

"No, I'm fine," he said, smiling at her. 

She looked from Legolas to Hays, then turned around. 

"GET SHIRTS ON!!!!! NOW!!!!!" Shez screamed throwing clumps over her shoulders, hitting them square in the face. 

"Wrong shirt," Legolas whispered to Hays, tossing him the shirt. 

Hays grabbed it with his graceful fingers and tossed his at Legolas's face. Hays slipped his on with Legolas buttoning his up in the front. Hays could see him out of the corner of his eye, but it was still enough to satisfy his tastes. The pointed ears stuck from his hair, his hair creasing down the front of his chest. The silk woven shirt was creasing and shining in the lighting of the room. 

"Hays, are you sure you're all right?" Shez asked in a soft voice, brushing the black hair from his face with her cool fingers. 

Hays felt a burning passion toward his mistress, also. He always wanted to just see how she felt; her lips, her body. 

He shook the sudden image from his head. He couldn't decide which creature was more beautiful. He could see how Elves were considered the most graceful creatures . . . some more wonderful than others. 

  
  


"Oh my gosh, I can't decide which guy looks hotter when he sleeps. Legolas or Hays," Shion said while her and Shez were spying on the two while they were asleep. 

"Neither. I just want to check up." 

"Then go in the room."

"Uh?" 

"Go . . . in the room." 

Shion pushed her in the room. She winked and waved as she walked back down the hall. Shez looked at Hays first. He was very handsome, indeed, and she wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. Of course, the graceful beauty of Prince Legolas was remarkable. She had tried to deny it, but she stared at him, his chest inclining and declining as he inhaled and exhaled. She walked over to him and brushed his hair from his face. She couldn't resist. 

She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips, and before she knew it, she was embraced in a firm hold and was being kissed more passionately. His tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring her corners and playing with her tongue as well. A small moan sounded off in her throat and she pulled away, absolutely alarmed. 

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked, his arms reaching around her waist and pulling her into a hug. 

"I- I can't," Shez whimpered, trying to hold her own. The tears of mixed pain and frustration filled her eyes. 

Legolas pulled her into sitting on the bed without having to use much force. He used his thumb to take the tears from her cheeks and she sniffled; she was looking much like a little girl at that very moment. 

"Yes, you can," Legolas breathed, drawing closer to her, his lips barely brushing against her's, his hands trying to find a weak spot on her. 

This time, she did not object to his mouth forcing onto her's in a sort of passion filled sensual kiss, his soft lips unable to let her's go. She released only to let out a quavering moan of pleasure as he had found her weak spot. He grinned and took her mouth again, his tongue playing its tricks inside of her mouth, making her inner thighs burn with pleasure. Shez placed her hand right behind Legolas's head, his soft golden hair rushing through her fingers; their lips pressed together more profusely and provocatively than before. Their bodies began to become hot in their romance. 

Legolas released her mouth and started to massage her throat with his lips, making sure his tongue sunk into the grooves in her neck. Shez tried not to show her immense pleasure; her gaze wandered to Hays, lying peacefully in his bed, his back turned towards them. Suddenly, a guilty nagging sounded off in her brain. It was hard to concentrate on Hays and her guilty feelings when Legolas was pressing his hands against her back, drawing her closer, making her legs spread subconsciously. 

Hays . . . Shez hadn't noticed how handsome he really was. 

She gasped as Legolas took off her dress, only revealing the blue slip which was underneath. He made sure his lips didn't leave her body, and she began to dig her nails into his back, causing scars of pleasure. She moaned again as Legolas was kissing down to her chest, and massaged her inner thigh, very close to her womanhood. 

He wanted to see how good Shez really liked this. His lips trembled past her's, almost making her reach out. Her face was already flushing, his hand inching closer to her, and her small hips began to buck slightly with her sexual want. 

Legolas stripped her of what little clothes she had on, and his thumb touching, brushing, exploring her womanhood. She cried out as silently as she could, well aware of Hays in the other bed over, only separated by the lace curtain around each others' beds. He parted her legs wide once more and repeatedly zoned in with his hand, feeling her wet spot and knowing that sinking his fingers in further would give her pleasure beyond reason. 

He removed his hand from between her legs and it was covered in her feminine wetness. She grabbed his hand and licked it off his fingers herself, knowing that he was watching her. His eyes watched her lips and her eyes, which were bright and shining. Shez then abandoned his hand and work on his lips in a crushing kiss that he welcomed back. 

She had only had time to release before he lied her flat on her back on the bed, her hair spreading about her and her chest heaving. 

There was a shock of split-second pain and then her body was overcome with a shivering. Her heart beat and her moans were loud, unfortunately. Their hips bucked together and they swayed as though in the oceans depths. 

He released her and lied back down next her, his breath heaving slightly and a grin was spread across his face. He hugged her, making her hug him back, and she gave a little smile to herself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Legolas woke the next morning, completely alone, his clothes folded neatly on the corner of his bed. He looked over at Hays, who was no longer in bed but entangled in his sheets and lying on the floor. He grunted and rolled over, pulling the rest of the sheets down with him, his black hair spread about him. 

Legolas blinked a few times and then drew his attention to his clothes with a small rose set on top. He put them on quickly and tapped past Hays, careful not to wake him up. He opened the door quietly walked swiftly out. 

He could not find Shez throughout the castle whatsoever, and as soon as he was finished looking, he ran into Shion, who was going to visit Hays. 

"Lady, have you seen the Princess for I would dearly love to speak to her," he said in almost a whisper. 

"I'm sorry, your Highness, but she requested that no one disturb her. I need to wake Hays, for she needs to speak to him."

Legolas blinked. He knew an apology was needed. He had no idea what had come over him that night, and he had to tell her. But the news from Shion was no one disturb her but Hays . . . the wizard. He nodded and went outdoors, only to be greeted by the shining sun, its warm rays beating against his face. 

Shion looked to see if he was coming back, and she rushed off to wake Hays. She opened the door, but he was already getting dressed, his face contorted with the thinking process. 

"Where's Shez?" Hays asked, his voice sounding grave. 

"In her room," Shion replied, pointing down the foyer. 

Hays brushed Shion out of the way and he ran down foyer, he eyes darting for sign of anyone else. He tapped on the door. There was a sniffling. 

"Who's there?" asked a small voice. 

"Hays." 

She quickly opened the door, took one good look at him, and flung herself into his arms, sobbing with shame. 

"Oh, oh, oh! Hays! How could I've let this happen?" she cried, tears leaking from her eyes and on Hays's shirt. 

He grabbed her by the shoulders and tipped her head upwards to look into her eyes. 

"Let what happen?" 

Shez grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down, whispering in his ear the night's events. Hays pulled away, absolutely surprised. Then he smiled, making her smile as well. He broke out into a wonderfully clear laughter, and Shez had to laugh too. He hugged her, his smile never fading, his face shining. 

"Hays, what will my mother say?" Shez asked, still laughing. 

"Congratulations! Congratulations, my dear girl. How adult you look, and how wonderfully mature," Hays said, wiping her tears away. 

He kissed her happily on the lips and said no more, waving himself out of the room. But then Shez's smile faded and she touched her lips. Was it Hays she wanted to love, or Legolas, the wonderful Prince? 

"Oh, mother, I'm so confused!" she screamed after she closed her door. 

She cursed loudly in the language of Mordor. She sank to the ground, her hands covering her face in an emotional outburst. 

  
  
  
  


"AHHHHH!!!!" 

Queen Masia was on an rampage, raging to her husband why in the heavens they hadn't gotten their daughter back home.

"Masia, darling, the girl needs peace!" Hon said, trying to calm his wife down.

"I NEED HER BACK!!!" 

"She's confused and sad. The loss of Boromir was a bit much for her. She needs time to think it over." 

"Was it something I said to make her go?" 

"Probably." 

Masia turned around, her hair standing on end and black clouds forming around her head like a halo. She grew in height and became absolutely angered, her voice scrambled, her eyes black, and her dress flying. Hon waved his hand as if to hit her anger away. 

"Masia, don't worry about it. She's getting old enough to handle herself," Hon said still completely calm. "No wonder why you're the Queen of Mordor." 

She shrunk back to her normal size and her hair lied down again. 

"I suppose you're right." 

"Now, go to bed. You look like you were stampeded," Hon replied with a chuckle. 

And with that Masia slapped him across the face. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hays wrote down his every thought in his journal. He was a bit confused at the moment, and didn't know if he should write everything he was thinking down. He was thinking about Legolas. He certainly wasn't jealous of Shez, but he was a bit hurt, though he couldn't let it show. He had been watching Legolas run around Rivendell all day leaving no stone unturned until he found Shez. There was another thought that bothered him. How did Legolas know that he was a wizard? 

Being a wizard was a complete secret, and had kept secret for thousands of years. Only his mother, his father and himself really knew. He wasn't sure about the King and Queen, but he had thought it probable that they did. He tapped his nose with his finger, thinking hard about the proposition. Then he reached for his pen to start to write again, but someone grabbed his hand. 

Legolas. 

"Have you seen Shez?" Legolas asked, still subconsciously squeezing Hays's hand. 

"As a matter of fact, I have," Hays said, pulling his hand away, blushing furiously. 

"Could you tell me where?" Legolas asked eagerly, grabbing Hays by the shoulders, their faces inches away. 

"In her room," Hays said softly. 

"I looked in her room about two hours ago. She wasn't there," Legolas replied, searching Hays's face with his eyes. 

"Well, she is now," Hays replied, shifting uncomfortably. 

Legolas didn't reply. He was still searching Hays's face to see any trace of a fib. He released his shoulders and rushed away, barely brushing past Hays. 

Hays watched him disappear from sight and ran his hands through his hair, massaging his forehead with the palms of his hands. 

  
  


Legolas found Shez in her room. 

"Legolas!" she cried, running to him, but stopping. 

"What's wrong, Shez? Please, I need to talk to you. Last night I . . . I didn't know what I was doing. But I love you. I have loved you ever since the first time we met. I always wanted to just . . . love you . . . it made me sad to see you go down with Boromir's family. Faramir loved you, too. I know he did. But you must believe me when I say that I would give anything for you! You make me," Legolas said, his eyes level with her's. 

Shez kissed him. It was pleasurable because he felt her and his hands were so slender and searched her body. She released him and smiled playfully. 

He had a heart, a big heart that was wonderfully respectable. It made Shez think of Hays in his overwhelming kindness and sincerity. It was hard to stay kind and live in a place like Mordor. She thought for a moment that maybe she was making a mistake, but then she thought of Boromir, and then she remembered how wonderful he was, but only deceived by powers too great for him to handle. Legolas was the kind ray of hope that made her happy and made her knew that even though Mordor was a cruel place for people to live in, it made her happy just to think . . . just to dream if it was . . . 

  
  
  
  


A/N: Flames welcome. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
